syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine Riesen
Clementine Riesen was the wife of General Edward Riesen and the mother of Claire Riesen. During the Extermination War, Clementine was possessed by a lower angel who was frightened and lost after God departed and was left with no other way but to possess a human. Riesen, unable to bear the thought of killing his own wife, kept her hidden from both his own daughter as well as from the officials of Vega. The angel who possessed her wished nothing to do with Gabriel's war and so lived a benevolent life with Edward. The lower angel also carried on a years-affair with Edward, until she was taken into custody after killing a human. Alex then evicted the lower angel from her body, but her soul couldn't hold on to it, so she died moments after -- but at least, she died as herself. However, the lower angel that possessed Clementine came back, and shocked Edward Risen to find the love of his life, who he thought had died, alive. Julian, who was a Dyad was the one who introduced the saved eight-ball Clementine to Edward. Unfortunately, Julian, had captured Gabriel and used the amphora, or the remnants of the wrath of god on Gabriel, which caused him to have his worst fear manifest itself in him of his brother Michael betraying him by telling him that his true brother is not him, but Alex . This caused his will to be broken, and when Julian cast his lower angel into Gabriel, he wasn't able to resist and the lower angel, who was once a higher angel, who was punished by having his body taken away from him for disobeying god's rule then impaled Julian on a pole sticking out of the wall. Then, when Edward Riesen refused to follow Gabriel's orders, he realized that it was Clementine that was keeping his human will alive, so he killed her by slitting her throat. This caused Edward Riesen to fall under Gabriel's control. Early Life Clementine married Edward while she was fairly young. She gave birth to Claire a few years later and would sing her to sleep at night. After the Extermination War began, Clementine was possessed by a lower angel unbeknownst to her daughter. Edward raised Claire on his own and led her to believe her mother was dead, killed by lower angels. The angel who possessed her was rejected by the other eight-balls for her choice to stay out of Gabriel's war and so chose to remain with Edward. Dominion Powers & Abilities Clementine was a human and did not possess any supernatural abilities until she was possessed. * Immortality - Clementine did not age while possessed. * Superhuman Strength ' - The lower angel increased her strength to such an extent that she snapped a man's neck by accident and was able to break free of chain restraints. * '''Wall-Crawling '- She could scale walls and ceilings while possessed. Weaknesses *[[Empyrean Steel|'''Empyrean Steel]]' '- Michael threatened her with an empyrean blade. * Eviction - Alex cast the angel out of her body through an eviction prayer. * Higher Angels - The eight-ball was terrified of Michael. Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season One Characters